Displays are an integral part of our world and are implemented in different sizes into a broad range of electronic devices. In particular color displays are very popular giving rise to various technologies for maximizing their color gamut, i.e. the broad spectrum of colors that can be displayed.
For displaying a broad range of colors, most of the common display technologies, such as the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, relay on the integration of color filters for filtering the red, green and blue light of the respective light source. The desired color hue is therefore achieved by controlling the intensity of the red, green and blue light.
The color gamut of such displays is limited to the color spectrum emitted by the respective light source, which light source is typically not centred to the primary red, blue, and green wavelengths, and thus renders the displaying of highly saturated colors impossible.